(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging and particularly to the formation of packages from stiff paper, cardboard or the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a box pattern or blank and especially a pattern for a "hard" package for cigarettes, cigarillos or the like. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and articles of such character.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well-suited for use in the packaging of cigarettes or cigarillos. "Hard" packages for such products are well-known in the art. A pattern from which such a "hard" package may be formed is shown in British Pat. No. 1,431,173. In the pattern or blank of this British Patent the box neck is defined by a front section and two side section which, when the box is formed, are set back in relation to the remainder of the box by the thickness of the cardboard which comprises the blank. The front section of the neck is connected to the front wall of the box, in the unfolded pattern, by an embossed edge. Cuts, which extend around the offset of the box neck, are provided between the side sections of the neck and the adjacent side walls of the box. These cuts extend into the area of the embossed edge. Fold lines extend from the inwardly disposed ends of these cuts between the front section and the side sections of the neck, the fold lines being parallel to the longitudinal sides of the pattern and being interrupted by cuts which form ears. In order to make a "perfect" box, i.e., a box which has parallel sides and is free from distortions, it is necessary to provide another punching in the area of the inner side walls which is connected to the rear wall and to glue the side sections to the areas of the inner side walls which are exposed by these punchings. This is an expensive procedure.
Another technique for the fabrication of a "hard" package similar to the package of the above-discussed British Patent may be seen from German Pat. No. 23 62 427. In the technique of this German Patent T-shaped cuts are provided at the corners between the front side and the neck of the box. However, since the material is obstructed, this does not produce satisfactory results and, in fact, precludes the formation of a "perfect" box. Further, the technique of this German Patent also shares the deficiency that the neck of the box projects toward its free end.